


The Riot Inside.

by sleepyprincess



Series: Nefarious. [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Biting, Blood, Dark Beel, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, I will update the tags but I have another Dark character in this fic, Manhandling, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Taunting, Vaginal Sex, mwahahahhhaaahahah, one other demon joins but I won't tag bc I want it to be a surprise, provoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie provokes Beelzebub on purpose this time.She didn't take Belphie's warning seriously.More Dark Beel.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Nefarious. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742902
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	1. Dumb Bitch Juice.

**Author's Note:**

> u/beepaws helped me brainstorm!! Her MC makes a guest appearance in the beginning ^_^

“Have any of y’all ever actually _eaten_ a human?” The question sped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. It was met with nervous glances exchanged between all the brothers—along with a rascally grin from Kaku, a fellow classmate of mine.

Her and Belphegor started seeing each other not too long ago. This was the first night she was eating dinner with us at the House of Lamentation; we had a few classes together, our budding friendship magnified by our mutual infatuation with Lucifer, Asmo and the twins. We soon started doing double-triple dates and embarking on nights in the town—even Lucifer tagged along with us at times.

My question was met with an elucidation from the firstborn, who was seated next to me.

“Well…we all have,” he cleared his throat, “at least _once_ in our lifetime.” He picked at his lettuce, a reflective expression on his prepossessing features.

A hum of confirmation came from Belphie, whose head was nestled against Kaku’s shoulder. “But Beel,” he adjusted his pillow to where it was on her lap, “I mean, he’s the Avatar of Gluttony.” He nestled his head on his pillow, “Once he starts, it’s hard to make him stop.”

“Even me!” Mammon piped up, a proud grin on his face, “The GREAT Mammon’s eaten a human, too!”

“No one asked you,” Asmodeus dismissed him, prompting a snarl from the Avatar of Greed. Asmo was seated on my other side—Beel usually sat next to me, but he was running late due to training for the upcoming season.

“ _Anyway_ ,” he ran his index finger down my arm before cooing, “the taste of human flesh is a delicacy. No offense.” The Avatar of Lust giggled and placed a quick kiss on my cheek, “ _Especially_ when we’re attracted to the human,” he rubbed his cheek against mine, his hand giving my thigh a squeeze.

“Oi! Get away from her!” Mammon squawked at him. His cries were, as always, overlooked.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink (I discovered it was actually Dumb Bitch Juice later on), “Beel would _never_ eat me.”

The entire table went silent at my declaration. Kaku, who still bore a misbehaving grin, narrowly stifled the laughs threatening to erupt from her lips.

“Uh, I mean,” Belphie chimed in from Kaku’s lap, “as long as you don’t play games with him.”

With a shrug, I gulped more of my DBJ down before I set the cup back on the table. “Watch me.”

“Careful, Soph,” Belphie warned, now sitting up with a serious look, “Beel is especially ravenous today.”

“Yeah, I saw him hit a Personal Record in the gym today,” Kaku offered, also drinking DBJ apparently, “so he’s probably starving to refuel.” She then batted her eyelashes at me.

We weren’t exactly the best influences on each other.

“It’ll be fine,” I made Beel his own plate for later, “I’ll make him work for his food tonight. It’ll be my own little experiment!” I simpered.

Mammon gawked at me, “ ** _Even I’m not that stupid_**!”

*****LATER*****

“If you carry me upstairs, you can have a bite of your burger,” I jerked the burger away from Beel’s face, which had annoyance all over it. Nonetheless, he grumbled and scooped me up bridal style up the stairs. While the Avatar of Gluttony carried me upstairs, I fed him his burger while I balanced the rest of his plate with my other hand.

We got to him and Belphie’s room, which was ours for the evening—thanks to Kaku, who dragged Belphie to the Planetarium for something involving sex and stargazing.

I got comfy on his bed, the mattress lowering from his weight. He beamed at his plate and reached out for it, only for me to hold the plate away from him. His eyes narrowed, which was an isolated occasion.

“Soph—”

“You can have a bite of this hot dog,” I tutted him, “when you take a shower. You stink.”

A dull growl filled his throat before he relented, stalking off to the shower. While he was washing off, my D.D.D. vibrated more than once.

**[Belphie]: _Soph…I can feel his wrath._**

**[Belphie]: _You fucking fool._**

**[Belphie]: _You fucking idiot._**

**[Belphie]: _Stop it. Seriously…he’s PISSED.  
_**

**[Me]: _YOLO_ ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

I set my noisy D.D.D off to the side when Beel reappeared, dressed in nothing but a towel hanging from his hips. I openly ogled him, going crazy over his Adonis-level physique. Mini droplets of water streamed down his v-line, disappearing under the towel. His bulge was pronounced, even when it was lax—the towel did very little to put it out of sight.

I was situated against the pillows when he laid next to me. After he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, Beel started chowing down on his food, which made me hungry all over again.

“Gottem!” I hurrahed as I picked a fry off his plate and ate it. Before I could thrive in my triumph, it was extinguished when my head was yanked downward. I was immobilized, my back squished into the bed as my gaze was met with a bestial snap of Beel’s teeth. His purple/pink gradience blazed into my eyes, a sinister growl thrumming from his chest.

“ **Sophie** ,” he spoke in a low hiss, “ **you can’t tell me what I _can_ or _can’t_ eat**,” his fist in my hair compressed. My heart hammered when I saw how powerless I was in his hold, my eyes locked on his livid ones.

Keeping a tight grip on me, he nosed my throat with an insidious chuckle. “You know, all your teasing just made me **hungrier** ,” he contemplated, his tongue lapping at my throat.

“ _Mmmhhh_ ,” Beel rasped against my neck, “I can still remember how human tastes, too…” he followed his recollection with a pitiless bite, fangs pricking my skin.

I was paralyzed with fear—I really _had_ gone too far this time. I forced my eyes shut, regretting my actions for once since I’ve been living down here.

“Do you know,” his horns rushed out of his head, his eyes wild, “when the last time I devoured a _human_ was?” With no effort, he ripped my t shirt to pieces; it was one _he_ gave me to sleep in during my first week in the Devildom.

In the face of all the panic, seeing this side of Beel was a major turn-on. Even though in reality, he _could_ eat me, my body tautened at the view before me.

The Avatar of Gluttony clawed my shorts to bits, both of his hands kneading my tits with a ruthless conviction. I cried out when he pinched my nipples with both sets of claws, his fangs sweeping all over my hips. He perforated my hipbones with his teeth, inspiring a raucous shriek from me. I couldn’t, for the life of me, decode why the fuck I was _soaked_.

“ _Beel, st—”_

“She screamed like that too, you know,” Beel sneered, his nose inhaling near my cunt. He prodded at my pussy lips with his nose, “her cries only made me **hungrier** ,” followed by this revelation, he sunk his teeth into my mon pubis, drawing another ear-piercing scream out of my system. His tongue found my clit, agitating it as I felt blood trickle down between my lips. He lapped it up with one clean slurp, our eyes interlocked on one another’s. Another savage growl rolled out of him, resonating more than prior.

I had to put an end to this, as arousing as it was—or I would end up _dead_.

“ _Beelzebub_ ,” I found my voice enough to utter my command, “ _in the name of our pact, I order you to **STOP**_!” His seal singed on my stomach, illuminating along my skin as he wriggled in place. He was stuck where he laid between my legs, snapping and snarling at me as I picked up one of his hot-dogs.

“ ** _When I get out of this, I will consume every last bit of y_** —” his remark was muffled when I shoved the food in his mouth.

Virtually, in no time, Beel was back in his human appearance. He had his hallmark smile back on his face as I fed him the rest of his plate. Once he was finished, I freed him of the command—which resulted in him collapsing on top of me. The muscles in his back heaved up and down, his eyes shut from all his energy being spent. I tested the waters with an attempt at moving from his embrace; which only ended in his arms tightening around my waist.

I resigned myself to laying down, moving us so we could cuddle on our sides. I turned facing away from him, his face nuzzled in my neck. I twined our fingers together, mind racing on how I would apologize to him in the morning.

I had a feeling this was _more_ than just the food.


	2. Hoodwinked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Beel work out an arrangement.
> 
> They use their pact.
> 
> ...that's all I'm gonna say.

The next week was… _tricky_.

I wasn’t determined to give Beel a wide berth—if anything, he was the one giving _me_ space. There were instances where I _did_ try to apologize for provoking him. He kept insisting it was fine, and then _he_ would attempt to apologize to _me_ for hurting me. When I was getting ready to elaborate on how much I actually _thrived_ from his feral state, his face would color before one of the brothers—mostly Asmo, for some peculiar reason—would barge in right away.

It wasn’t until Diavolo’s Birthday/My Celebration party that everything came to a head.

I snuck away from the party to take a breather, ambling out into the hallway of the grandiose castle. I appreciated the beauty of the room, the stairs welcoming as I made my way up them—my D.D.D was blowing up with messages from everyone, asking me where went; despite my telling them I needed a few minutes.

Demon alcohol was petty, in that sense.

I strolled into a familiar hall, finding my body becoming eerily enticed to a particular door. Without a second thought, I pushed it open…

…and _instantly_ recognized it.

It was the room I shared with Simeon and Asmodeus during our retreat. The squabbling between Asmo and Mammon, the pillow fight we all took part in, the inconspicuous sex Asmo and I had in my bed while Sim was sleeping—it all came rushing back to me, a smile invading my face as I traced my (borrowed) bed. I sat down, the mattress dipping a bit as I laid back on it. I admired the dark purple on the ceiling, which gave prominence to the regal atmosphere of the room.

“Soph?”

I bolted upright, my heart racing when I saw Beel standing in the doorway. By some miracle, he was juggling four plates of food. I offered him an affable smile, patting the space on the bed next to me. A flash of apprehension presented itself for a fleeting instant before he gave me a nod, situating himself and his plates next to me.

“Are you done avoiding me?” I pursed my lips, my hands plopped in my lap as I looked up at him. “It’s not like I _didn’t_ like seeing that side of you, you know.”

“Soph, I—”

“No, please don’t leave this time,” a spark of confidence kindled itself in my soul, “I really _am_ sorry for setting you off like that, but it was really fucking sexy. Seeing you so…unraveled and feral…” I scooted closer to him, my hand clasping his forearm, “…even talking about it now has me hot n’ bothered…” I pressed my thighs together, my dress too uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Beel’s cheeks were beet red at my divulgence—yet, the outline of his bulge heightened as I nudged a few kisses along his jawline.

“I was wondering,” I moaned into his neck, “if we could add that to our…foreplay?” I peeked up at him a second time, my open hand rubbing his bicep.

“I don’t wanna hurt you again, Soph,” he shifted, his body facing mine better, “you were bleeding…” he tugged me closer to him, his face smothered by my tits.

*****UNIDENTIFIED POV*****

_So **that’s** where she went off to_, I fumed, watching her enter the guest room. To add to my misery, fucking _Beel_ walked in not long after her.

This perplexed me; invoking his most primal being should have **repulsed** her! It should have scared her **_right into my_** arms! It was **_supposed_ **to send him to _me_ so I could bathe him in solace!

**_What the actual fuck?!_ **

I seethed as I watched them from the doorway, my glamour ensuring Beel couldn’t detect me.

Ever since they started hanging out, it was always “Sophie and Beel this”, and “Sophie and Beel” that. It was like I didn’t even _exist_.

**_I refuse to be ignored ANYMORE._ **

*****BACK TO SOPHIE’S POV*****

A compromise was put into place.

I could tease Beel with _one_ of his plates of food—as long as I enabled my pact when things got out of hand. As soon as I accepted his terms, he proceeded to crush me into a cuddle.

“Are we good now?” I met his gaze, my hands cupping both his cheeks.

He gave an affirmative, giving me his signature beam just before giving me a heartfelt kiss. I returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, cracking an eye open to pluck a cherry from the plate Beel assigned as our “foreplayte” (his words, not mine).

I hitched my dress over my hips, kicking my heels off to the side. Once I ensconced myself in his lap, I dangled the fruit before his lips. His demeanor changed once I jerked my hand away from him. He bared his fangs, the vision driving me to grind myself on him with vigor. His hard-on abutted my inner thigh, my underwear proving to be no match for my wetness. I popped the cherry in my mouth, setting the stem back on the plate before I picked up a handful of grapes.

Beel rutted his hips, touching my heat once more. He set free the same inhuman snarl from the preceding week. I fed him two grapes with ease before taunting him again—this earned me a snap of his teeth in my face, his aura blackening to indicate his impending shift. With the last of his clarity, he reached around my back and unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the ground as I shoved his coat and undershirt off.

The Avatar of Gluttony flipped me onto my back, his wild side unleashing upon the advent of his wings. His body hovered above mine; his stature similar to a push up position. I acknowledged the mild bout of fear I felt, but let it wash away when I sensed his hand applying pressure to my clit. One of my hands clung to a lock of his hair for dear life, while my other hand grappled onto his shoulder.

“ **I can’t tell** ,” he snarled, his nose prodding at my throat, “ **if I want to _eat_ you, or _fuck you until I split you in half_**.” His tongue caressed my skin once more, driving tremors immediately to my arousal. A husky moan was the most I could assemble as a rejoinder, my mons pubis bumping his thickened cock. His breath became labored, his hips convulsing against mine. It was in this moment, that I knew I didn’t have to excite him any further. Beel grabbed his shaft and looked down at it, dropping it against my lips once. I exhaled another throaty mewl, moving my legs apart further for him.

“ **I want to feel your heat** ,” he purred, lowering his body flush to mine. He grabbed his cock again and led himself into my cunt, my arms wreathed around his neck.

His thrusts were much more spirited in this state. He sat us upright, his hips snapping with an impact unexplained. The glutton held my body in place, his cock straining my insides. The affliction meshed with pleasure…

…until I felt Beel’s fangs penetrate my skin, inducing a yelp from my throat.

“Beel,” I gasped against the crook of his shoulder, “no biting.” My words went out his other ear, his head moving to my chest. Tears pricked at my eyes, my body screaming at me to stop putting it in treacherous situations like this.

“ **I’m so hungry, Soph** ,” his hips driving his cock into me—the pain felt so fucking good, but my human body was about to be at risk of actually being split in half.

“ _Beelzebub_ , _in the name of our pact, I order you to **STOP**_!” I winced at his aggravated growl, but the pact was enabled. His body shook with rage, his breathing heavy as I carefully removed his cock from me. With caution, I then rolled myself out from under him.

I was almost free when he snatched me back under him by my waist.

_?!?!?!_

To my horror, Beel was mobile—in spite of our pact. He flashed his pearly white fangs, which were longer than normal in this form.

“ _Beelzebub, in the n_ —”

“Hold it _riiiiiight_ there.”

The source of the voice was lounging in the chair, one leg crossing over the other. The demon was in his true form, as well, wings flapping with laze. His expression was not his usual affectionate one—it was one of animosity and antipathy.

“… _Asmo_!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Asmo wants to play, too.
> 
> RIP Sophie's vagina.


	3. Brink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sOOOOOPRIZEEEEEEE!

“I thought you’d forgotten about me,” Asmo breathed out a huff and sat up straighter, “ _considering_ how you **both** dropped me when you guys started becoming all ‘buddy buddy’.” With a flick of his wrist, Asmo’s magic caressed his hand before it shot out at Beel.

Once the magic hit him, the demon on top of me trapped me under his hand. He pressed his claws into the skin of my chest, further affirming I couldn’t move. The purple-pink in his eyes heightened with a wildness as a thick, bumpy snarl sang from his throat.

“ **Wait** ,” Asmo commanded him—to my bewilderment, Beel froze in place, his glare lingering on my petrified one. The Avatar of Lust stood up, his swagger like that of a cat cornering in on his prey. He waved his hand upward—his younger brother then sat me up vertically to where my back touched the headboard.

Another swish of Asmo’s hand triggered a burn in my nether belly. Said burn set through my body as a whole, seeping throughout each bore and cell. It felt as if I were on fire internally—my cunt, above all, started _gushing_ out fluid. My hips bucked in a rising motion, the room around me flooded with a magenta aura.

Asmo wormed his way to my side, plopped on the pillows. “Did you really think you could avoid _me_ ,” he cooed, his voice adorned with satire. “…the **magical** …” He applied an unnecessary amount of physical force to both sides of my neck, “… **my _sterious_ ,” **he slammed my head back against the headboard with a violent thud. A pounding in my head followed his aggression, a pained grunt spilling from my lips.

“… ** _ASMODEUS_** ,” he spat his name out against the apple of my cheek, his thumb and two fingers reinforcing their pressure. Spots filled my peripheral vision, my breath shortened. Panic ensued as I zigzagged where I was stuck; this alone caused Asmo to loosen his hold on my neck. “ _My_ power overthrows _your **insignificant little** **pact**_.” Beel’s head delved down to my pussy, his extended tongue lapping at the wetness rushing out. My clarity was being compromised by the two demons invading my personal space, with all abandon.

“Have you seen a change in Beel lately?” He curled his lip. The hand ensnaring my throat earlier sprawled around the bottom of my jaw, bullying me into watching the Avatar of Gluttony slurp at my now-sopping pussy, chills travelling up and down my body. The magic Asmo cast was intentionally fuzzing my brain—making it give way to indulgence. I nodded with delay in my motion, more mewls dancing into the air from me. A satisfied smile spread on the fifth-born’s features as he forced my head to look at him.

“Good,” he bared his teeth at me in a disquieting grin, “now you know how it feels for me when I practically _consume_ the sex you guys have.” He shoved my head back to the headboard once more and pushed me down, my head submerged in the pillows. “You _won’t_ ignore me **anymore** ,” Asmo straddled my chest, one arm making another waving motion behind him. Ironically, with how livid he was, the narcissistic fifth-born’s weight didn’t completely suffocate me.

His breath grew ragged as he unzipped his pants. As expected, he had gone commando that evening. His hand cupped the back of my head as his already-tumescent cock flopped upward adjacent to his stomach, precum already beading from his tip. He tilted his shaft to make sure it brushed my lips, precum streaked across my lips. This gesture alone had my body jolting upward, my impending climax drawing nearer.

“ **Beel** ,” Asmo called out. As soon as he did, the demon between my legs ceased all licks. I protested this with a holler, only to be silenced with the Avatar of Lust’s dick forcing its way down my throat. His thighs dug into my sides, my arms caged beneath them as he moved his hips back and forth on my chest.

“Fuck her until she can’t **walk** ,” he gave orders to Beel, who I felt bordering my legs. The latter spread my legs open and swathed them around his hips, his cock ramming itself back into my cunt with a multiplied hostility. I shrieked with Asmo’s cock down my throat, his tip prodding at my gag reflex.

I could do nothing but acquiesce in the moment—Asmodeus fucking my mouth with little regard to my well-being, Beelzebub’s cock banging at my cervix as his girth distorted my walls in the best way. The quiver my moans produced drove Asmo further into tunnel vision as he held my head in both hands, claws entangled in my curls.

Beel’s desperation for release became evident in the gradual turbulence of his thrusts. His breath and growls entwined with one another, his nails prettifying the swell of my ass with crescent marks. His sounds combined with Asmo’s sent my own form into a series of madness, my pussy and mouth both overflowing with desire as both demons finally held me against their cocks. I reached my own release, squirt wetting Beel’s thickness and my inner thighs.

I felt my body come down from the high Asmo’s magic granted me—along with the brutal fucking I just endured. My brain was far too gone to articulate any kind of word or movement. Beel was slumped on top of my legs—there was no way out, as Asmo stayed on my chest.

“Sleep, pretty girl,” he crooned, a faux serenity etched on his face. Before I lost consciousness, my heart dropped at the next statement from the Avatar of Lust.

“…because **this isn’t _over_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Dark!Asmo.
> 
> He'll be back soon.


End file.
